megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan NGX
Leviathan NGX (also known as Fairy (Human name), Phantom of the Sea, and Demonic Beauty) is one of the main antagonist in the Megaman NGX Series. She was formerly a member of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia in the Mega Man Zero series. When Omega exploded she was presumingly destroyed, but instead she was sent to a different dimension heavily damaged. Her body was found by Bass, and was taken to Wily to be repaired. The two eventually falls in love. She is also a Vice-Queen of the Repliforce Empire and leader of the Special Commando Task Force, the Bloody Barons. Appearance During the end of Season 1. After the energy wave, like everyone else caught in it, Leviathan's armor also changed in MKII. Leviathan possess three forms a normal form, mermaid form, and beast form. Leviathan.png|Leviathan's Original Form Sunset_dancing.jpg|Leviathan's Human Form mmz_leviathan_mythos_by_seig_verdelet-d314oxz.jpg|Leviathan's MKI Form (Test Form) leviathan_in_mythos_by_solfei-d3bkdhd.png|Leviathan's MKI Form (Complete) fairy_levi_sprito_by_solfei-d4t704o.png|Leviathan's MKI Form (Complete) Leviathan__s_sister_by_ALF874.jpg|Leviathan's MKII Form (Normal) chara010_by_tsubasaya-d6c2m75.jpg|Leviathan's MKII Form (Mermaid) Foto_mecha_dragón_marino_plesion.jpg|Leviathan's MKII (Beast) Personality Leviathan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her sad loss of her siblings. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Proud of her beauty, she relishes praise for her looks. As an aquatic bot she enjoys the ocean. She is short temper when some violates the ocean like pollution to hunting fishes. This upsets her greatly that she goes to a killing rampage, though she calms down quickly after dealing with the problem. Relationship Abilities and Powers Being a vice-queen, Leviathan possesses immense strength. She is the most powerful aquatic combatant seen thus far, shown when she threw away a giant submarine with just one kick. She also appears to be quite swift, even on dry land. In cold and aquatic location she is nearly unbeatable. He also possess immunity to be shocked by electricity. Leviathan has a huge tolerance for pain as she took Megaman's Charge Shot in close range, but only suffer a arm loss, which regrew. She also possess the ability to talk to aquatic creatures and control them. She also jumped to a very extreme height in mere seconds, in order to freeze a pair of tsunamis. She also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater while Bass failed to hear, although this is common for aquatic bots. The most dangerous ability of Leviathan is to create, control, and transform into ice at will. She can create enough ice to cover a city, a battleship or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. She was even able to freeze the tsunamis, despite their size surpassing that of Bermuda Base. In battle, she uses her ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other elemental users, she is capable of breaking herself into her particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. This power is so powerful that her usage of it during his ten day battle with Bass (a simple argument) permanently changed the weather on one side of an island, turning that side into a frozen wasteland. The same can work with snow. Weapons and Technology Original Form *Trident Human Form *Beam Pistol *Beam Trident MKI (Test Form) *Beam Trident MKI (Complete) *Mega Beam Trident *Sonic Boosters: Increase speed on sea and space. On helmet and legs. MKII (Normal) *Super Sonic Boosters: On helmet. Increase speed on sea and space. Goes hyper speed at full power. *Shield Robe *Super Mega Beam Trident *Super Mega Beam Staff MKII (Mermaid) *Harpoon Trident *4-Tube Missile Launcher *Machine Gun MKII (Beast): Fires from mouth *Missiles *Ice Beam *Beam Cannon *Beam Teeths Attacks History Category:User:DeathBloodBass